Take Me Away
by Nitedream
Summary: just read the damn thing. It might be my best one yet...and is still sucks! Lulz. slight OC, Riku/Sora, possiblitly they might be OOC...yeah. I suck. Rated T just like all the others. Songfic of Take Me away by Avril Lavigne


**Disclaimer: In no way, shape or form, do I own Kingdom Hearts. If I did, my gawd...it would be more epic than it is now! **

**Take Me Away**

_I can not find a way to describe it. It's there, inside, all I do is hide. I wish, that it, would just go away. What would you do, you do if you knew, what would you do?_

Sora woke up gasping in the middle of the night. While he panted for breath as if we had run a marathon, he looked around, seeing everything peaceful and quiet in both his room and outside.

"...a nightmare." He gulped, his breathing finally slowing down. He dropped his head into his awaiting palms, trying to clear his head.

He had failed.

He failed to bring Riku back.

At the last moment, his injured best friend slipped from his grip, and pushed him through the door. That was when the door slammed shut, the last thing Sora saw was his smiling best friend on his knees in the water.

"Sora?" His door creaked open, revealing his black-haired friend, Kira. "You okay?" She sat down in time for Sora to dig his face into his chest.

A lot had happened since Destiny Islands were dissolved into Darkness.

Sora's parents hadn't made it back, confirming the worst: His parents had turned into Heartless.

The thought turned his stomach into knots, especially if it turned out he killed his own parents with the Keyblade.

Kira had always lived alone with her cousin, Riku. But with him gone, she had the apartment to herself, and invited Sora to stay with her so they wouldn't be alone.

"You know what...I never really did like this place. You wanna go look for him and beat some sense into his thick head?" She asked, grinning. Sora didn't answer, but he did sit up and wiped his face free of any lingering tears.

"Well, while your making up your mind, I'm gonna go get my shit!" Kira bounced out of the room, thrilled at the idea of bashing her dear cousin's head in for deserting his (unproclaimed...yet *wink wink*) boyfriend.

Sora continued sitting on his bed until he was sure Kira was completely preoccupied before he got dressed and slipped out his window and onto the fire escape.

He slid down the ladders until he hit the ground and started running.

He imagined he heard someone call his name, but ignored it and kept running.

He ran and ran until he reached the docks, where the boats stayed tied down. He grabbed one and started rowing as fast as he could, one destination in mind. He tried not to think of the object in his pocket that felt cold and heavy against his skin through the thin fabric.

_All the pain I thought I knew, all the thoughts lead back to you, back to what was never said, back and forth inside my head. I cant handle this confusion, I'm unable, come and take me away _

"RIIIKUUU!" Sora shouted out to the crashing waves, standing on the very cliff where he lost Riku the first time.

"RIIIKUUU!" He dropped to his knees, placed his head against ground and wept. "Riku..." He whimpered.

**"Hey, Sora!"**

"R-riku...?" Sora lifted his head in disbelief and looked behind to see a bright patch of sunlight, and...Riku...as a little kid.

His younger self ran into the picture.

**"Coming Riku!" Little Sora grabbed Little Riku's hand and smiled up at the silverette. "What are we gonna do today, Riku?"**

**"Why don't we explore that cave over there?" Riku pointed towards the hideout, where a door to Darkness was hidden away.**

"No! Don't!" Sora called out, forgetting that he couldn't be heard in a memory. This was a hallucination, not Castle Oblivion.

**"Aww, but Riku! You know I'm afraid of the dark!" Little Sora pouted, causing the silverette to chuckle.**

**"Your so cute, Sora!" Riku hugged the flailing brunette to him. "Don't worry. I'll be right there with you." Riku smiled and took the tyke's hand, step for step stayed together until they reached the cave,** Big Sora following right behind them. If he was gonna go crazy, might as well go all the way, right?

**"WOW!" Little Sora yelled out, listening to his words echoing back to him.**

**"Sora, look over there!" Little Riku pointed towards the very door **Big Sora tried to warn them about, if only they could hear him. **"Let's go check it out!" Riku pulled Sora along with him, despite the little brunette whimpering at the evil aura it was emitting, but it seemed the silverette didn't -couldn't- feel it.**

**"R-riku...I don't like this. Let's go back." Little Sora whimpered.**

**"Don't worry Sora! It's gonna be alright! I mean, what could one little door do?"**

"...Enough. It des enough to ruin everyone's lives." Sora answered, eyes wide and teary as he watched what was possibly the very moment Riku had embraced the Darkness.

**Little Riku let go of Sora's hand for a moment, despite the brunette's attempts to pull him back. The little silverette grasped the door handle and pulled with all of his childlike strength.**

**"R-riku...!" Sora whimpered loudly when a blast of black smoke flew across their faces.**

**"Woah!" Riku said in wonder.**

"NO!" Sora yelled and ran at the door, unknowingly ripping the handle from Little Riku's hands. Sora leaned against the door, panting and sweating. Paying no attention to the little kids looking up at him strangely.

**"Who are you?" Riku demanded, Little Sora hiding behind Riku.**

Sora was startled from his racing thoughts and looked down at the little kids.

"You can see me...?" He asked, more to himself then to the kids. Then straightened. "You two shouldn't be messing with anything you know nothing about! Go home!" Sora ordered.

**Little Riku scoffed but pulled a slightly scared Sora out of the cave.**

Sora sighed and looked back at the door. He nodded to himself and pulled out the switchblade from his pocket, and began carving into the door.

DO NOT ENTER

DANGER

_I feel like I am all alone. All by myself, I need to get around this. My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you. If I show you, I don't think you'd understand, cause no one understands. All the pain, I thought I knew, all the thoughts that lead to you, back to what was never said, back and forth inside my head. I can't handle this confusion, I'm unable, come and take me away_

Wearily, Sora stumbled back to the cliff and laid down, watching the sunrise.

"Riku..." Sora mumbled, closing his eyes. "Did I save you Riku? Then why aren't you here...with me? I love you so much Riku..."

With that, Sora went to sleep.

_Take me away_

_All the pain, I thought I knew, all the thoughts lead back to you, back to what was never said, back and forth inside my head. I cant handle this confusion, I'm unable, come and take me away_

"Sora! Sora wake up!" Kira shook the brunette.

"Should I get the bucket?" A silver-haired man asked.

"Nah, look! He's coming 'round!"

Sure enough, Sora sat up, his mouth stretched wide in a yawn.

"You got drool on your lip, love." A pale finger tapped Sora lip, directing the brunette's attention to the smiling silver-haired man. Sora stared at him blearily for a moment, before jumping up and pointing at the silverette, freaking out.

"RIKU! WHEN DID YOU GET BACK?" Sora screeched. Kira and Riku looked at him weirdly.

"Dah hell you talkin' 'bout, boy? We were worried about you when you suddenly disappeared. I didn't get a decent night's sleep since this bastard thought it was okay to wake me up to come find you."

"But...the Darkness, Riku pushed me through the door! We were gonna go out and find him! Then I came here, and...was that a memory? But, anyway! I was so worried Riku!" Sora launched himself at the silverette. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before you left..."

"I think we should get him to a doctor." Riku told his cousin. "Sora, you told me you loved me just last night, remember? Well, you were in the throes of passion, so your memory might be a little fuzzy...and, Sora? I never left, love."

"But, the door, in the cave?"

"You mean the one from when we were little? That big kid scared you so much you refused to go anywhere near it. So when I went by myself, someone scratched a DANGER sign on the door, and put a lock on it."

"Huh? Really?"

"HAPPY ENDING! WHO WANTS WAFFLES?" Kira yelled, running off.

_take me away~ _

_take me away~ _

_take me away~ _

_..:_:OWARI::..

My god, this is the most action I've done on this site ever! Oneshot number 5, COMPLETE, BITCHES!

Hey, someone let me know who holds the title of THE YAOI ONE-SHOT QUEEN (or King...)! Because I will work my ass off to get that title for myself! RAWR!

"I FEEL SO GOOD I COULD SMASH A CAR! URRAHH!" -Arisa Uotani from Fruits Basket

My sentiments exactly, Uo-chan ^-^

YAY FOR MY LOVELY SELF-INSERT, KIRA-KUN! Nit a whole lot from her this time, I'm gonna try to tone her down some. She's threatening to knock my head open, but one of these days, I'm gonna try to write a fanfic WITHOUT HER! *gets shot by Kira fans*

Do those actually exist? _ *sweatdrop*

And yes, just as I claimed the Uchihas as my brothers, I claim Riku as my cousin. Yes, the most popular OC pairings in fandoms, instead of claiming them as my boyfriend or whatever, I claim them as my relatives. Since I'm so fricking good-looking, why not have some good-looking relatives? Haha ^-^


End file.
